Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Polls
Current Poll(s) The Po Who Cried Ghost = What did you think about "The Po Who Cried Ghost"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. |-| The Most Dangerous Po = What did you think about "The Most Dangerous Po"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. |-| Royal Pain = What did you think about "Royal Pain"? ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ AWESOME! ★ ★ ★ ★ Pretty good! ★ ★ ★ It was alright. ★ ★ Not really my favorite. ★ Horrible! ☆ I haven't seen it yet! ⊗ I don't watch the show. Past Polls *''In order by most recent first.'' What was your favorite Legends of Awesomeness episode from the March-April kickoff? Time elapse: April 7, 2012 -- October 13, 2012 *Has-been Hero - 8 votes (1.3% of all votes) *Love Stings - 19 votes (3.08%) *Hall of Lame - 5 votes (0.81%) *Father Crime - 166 votes (26.95%) (Runner-up) *Monkey in the Middle - 16 votes (2.6%) *'Kung Fu Day Care - ''248 votes (40.26%) (WINNER)' *Can't decide – they're all pretty good! - ''79 votes (12.82%) *I haven't seen them all yet! - 46 votes (7.47%) *I don't watch the show. - 29 votes (4.71%) :Total: 616 votes What was your favorite Legends of Awesomeness episode from the worldwide premiere? Time elapse: November 12, 2011 -- April 7, 2012 *Sticky Situation - 20 votes (2.49% of all votes) *'Chain Reaction - ''303 votes (37.73%) (WINNER)' *Fluttering Finger Mindslip - ''108 votes (13.45%) *Good Croc, Bad Croc - 17 votes (2.12%) *Hometown Hero - 21 votes (2.62%) *Can't decide – they're all pretty good! - 212 votes (26.4%) (Runner-up) *I haven't seen them all yet! - 80 votes (9.96%) *I don't watch the show. - 42 votes (5.23%) :Total: 803 votes What's your favorite Kung Fu style? Time elapse: May 23, 2011 -- November 12, 2011 *Tortoise Style - 77 votes (4.42% of all votes) *Viper Style - 54 votes (3.1%) *'Tiger Style - ''472 votes (27.11%) (WINNER)' *Red Panda Style - ''67 votes (3.85%) *Crane Style - 60 votes (3.45%) *Rabbit Style - 20 votes (1.15%) *Monkey Style - 50 votes (2.87%) *Leopard Style - 135 votes (7.75%) *Mantis Style - 131 votes (7.52%) *Panda Style - 216 votes (12.41%) *Eagle Style - 51 votes (2.93%) *Dragon Style - 408 votes (23.43%) (Runner-up) :Total: 1741 votes After observing each viewpoint and considering both the pros and cons, do you think the Achievements extension should be removed from this wiki? Time elapse: April 13, 2011 -- April 22, 2011 *'Yes - ''7 votes (87.5% of all votes) (WINNER)' *No - ''1 vote (12.5%) :Total: 8 votes Out of these options (listed alphabetically), which location do you think should be featured on the main page? Time elapse: March 4, 2011 -- March 9, 2011 *Chorh-Gom Prison - 2 votes (10.53% of all votes) *Hall of Warriors - 2 votes (10.53%) *Lee Da Kung Fu Academy - 1 vote (5.26%) *'Noodle Shop - ''7 votes (36.84%) (WINNER)' *Peach Tree Hill - ''5 votes (26.32%) (Runner-up) *Pool of Sacred Tears *Training Hall - 2 votes (10.53%) *Other (please specify by commenting!) :Total: 19 votes Out of these options, which character do you think should be featured on the main page? Time elapse: March 4, 2011 -- March 9, 2011 *Great Master Viper *Master Crane - 2 votes (8.7% of all votes) *Master Mantis *Master Monkey - 2 votes (8.7%) *'Master Oogway - ''10 votes (43.48%) (WINNER)' *Master Viper - ''4 votes (17.39%) (Runner-up) *Mei Ling *Mr. Ping - 1 vote (4.35%) *Other (please specify by commenting!) - 4 votes **Tigress - 1 vote (4.35%) **??? - 3 unspecified votes (13.04%) :Total: 23 votes Out of these options (listed alphabetically), which do you think should be featured on the main page? Time elapse: November 6, 2010 -- November 14, 2010 *'Bao Gu Orphanage - ''7 votes (70% of all votes) (WINNER)' *Chorh-Gom Prison - ''2 votes (20%) (Runner-up) *Hall of Warriors *Lee Da Kung Fu Academy *Noodle Shop - 1 vote (10%) *Peach Tree Hill *Pool of Sacred Tears *Training Hall *Other (please specify by commenting!) :Total: 10 votes Category:Browse